OS : Un Noël Enchanté
by Yrnette
Summary: Forêt Enchanté : Belle décide de célébrer Noël au Dark Castle, ce qui n'est pas au goût de Rumple...


NA : Première fiction ! Écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du forum Once Upon a Time France :

Au passage, merci encore à Talysman sans qui cette fic serait restée un embryon...

Prompt : Rumbelle – Noël et une réconciliation.

Disclaimer : Nope. Je ne possède rien de OUAT. Si c'était le cas, Rumple et Belle seraient en train de se la couler douce alors que les autres nageraient dans leurs problèmes vu que les Gold ne sauveraient pas leurs fesses...

Résumé : Avant la malédiction, Belle décide de fêter Noël au Dark Castle, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Rumple...

Rating : Celui que tout le monde peut lire, 'y pas soucis :XD :

Genre : … Fluff. Définitivement.

NA : Première fiction ! Écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa du forum Once Upon a Time France :

Au passage, merci encore à Talysman sans qui cette fic serait restée un embryon...

 **Un Noël Enchanté**

 _Dark Castle, un mois avant Noël_

Belle nettoyait distraitement les divers bibelots de la grande vitrine. Elle prit délicatement plusieurs amulettes et les dépoussiéra lentement. Rumplestiltskin lui avait souvent répété de manipuler ses jouets avec attention, et Belle ne voyait aucun attrait à être transformée malencontreusement par l'un des objets. Elle était sûre que si l'une des acquisitions de Rumple était capable d'agir sur un être humain, elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir qu'elles en seraient les conséquences, bien qu'elle sache que les artefacts les plus dangereux étaient en réalité gardés à l'abri dans le laboratoire du Dark One.

Elle regarda le propriétaire des lieux après avoir reposé une épée, dont la lame brillait et dont le poids était étonnamment léger, elle pouvait la soulever sans effort. Elle se demandait très souvent pourquoi il gardait ce genre d'objet dont il n'avait visiblement pas l'utilité vu qu'il était un puissant sorcier, mais les rares fois où elle s'aventurait à poser des questions, il se bornait à sourire et lui adresser un grandiloquent ''Magie !'', comme si cette réponse était censée la satisfaire.

Il était assis à son rouet, comme souvent, complètement absorbé par sa tâche. Elle observa avec la même fascination silencieuse des premiers jours la paille se transformer en or à l'autre extrémité. La gouvernante se souvenait de sa réponse à une autre de ses questions, qu'elle avait posé quelques semaines auparavant, alors que le temps était encore clément et que l'hiver se rapprochait. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il passait son temps à tisser autant. Il lui avait dit que cela lui permettait d'oublier. Bien qu'elle ait poussé sa chance en essayant d'en savoir plus, il avait éludé ses interrogations par son humour si singulier. Et évidemment, le petit accident des rideaux avait coupé court à la conversation.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle était intriguée par son mystérieux geôlier. Il semblait toujours jovial et d'humeur excentrique, ce qui lui valait sa réputation d'être à moitié fou. Lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions sur le château ou bien sur l'une de ses nombreuses possessions, il s'amusait à lui répondre de la manière la plus spectaculaire qui soit sans même vraiment répondre parfois, et elle avait appris à apprécier son humour qui l'avait effrayé le premier jour.

Cependant, lorsque les questions devenaient plus personnelles, il les éludait, toujours avec un petit jeu d'esprit. Il ne se confiait pas à elle et il semblait très secret, presque renfermé parfois. Ce constat chagrinait la jeune femme, qui avait découvert au fil des semaines que le Dark One pouvait être parfaitement agréable lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Il pouvait se montrer rude, mais rarement véritablement blessant.

Mais à l'approche de Noël, elle sentait que Rumple était encore plus tourmenté que d'ordinaire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il pouvait se montrer particulièrement grincheux en diverses occasions, mais elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement les yeux si perdus dans le vide, le regard voilé d'une incommensurable tristesse, qui disparaissait en un instant lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Cela lui rappelait un soir où, alors qu'elle s'était rendue dans son laboratoire, elle l'avait surpris à allumer une bougie et fixer la flamme un long moment. À ce moment précis, elle avait voulu l'enlacer pour le réconforter, comme elle l'avait fait après qu'il ait renoncé à se venger de Robin Hood. Elle détestait le voir si malheureux, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.  
C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait essayer de lui redonner un peu de sa joie enfantine habituelle. Elle se demandait s'il accepterait son idée, et elle se doutait que, si jamais il donnait son accord, se serait après une longue discussion.

« - Croyez – vous qu'il neigera cette année ? »

Sa voix le tira de sa contemplation et il la regarda un moment, mi-ennuyé par ses questions constantes et son interruption, mi – amusé par l'innocence de cette même question. Il lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'elle était trop curieuse pour son propre bien, ce à quoi elle répondait le plus souvent par un rire amusé.

« -C'est habituellement ce qui arrive dans les montagnes en cette période de l'année, dearie. »

Ignorant le sarcasme, elle approcha un peu du rouet. Elle sourit en se souvenant de combien elle avait peur de lui les premiers jours, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé approcher si près autrefois.

« -Dans ce cas, il faut se dépêcher d'aller chercher le sapin. »

Belle le vit se crisper légèrement et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste : il ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Il se tourna vers elle plus franchement et pencha la tête.

« -Le sapin ? »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la table, abandonnant les torchons et autres instruments de nettoyage. Elle nota avec amusement qu'elle prenait de plus en plus ses aises, ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire remarquer de temps à autre, comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait apparaître dans les jardins pour étendre le linge. Évidemment, les événements qui avaient suivis avaient été tout sauf plaisant, mais Belle aimait se remémorer comment il l'avait sauvée ce jour là. De plus, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il l'avait faire apparaître dehors non sans l'avoir couverte par sa cape pour la protéger du froid. Son sauvetage et sa marque d'attention, aussi minime soit-elle, lui avaient définitivement fait perdre toute crainte envers lui, bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle dans les deux cas.

Elle reprit négligemment son travail d'aiguille qu'elle avait laissé sur la table pour commencer ses tâches plus tôt dans la journée. A la surprise du Dark One, elle lui avait en effet demandé une aiguille et du fil pour recoudre ses robes qui parfois s'effilochaient au fur et à mesure de ses différents travaux. Il lui avait répondu qu'il pouvait lancer un sort sur ces dernières, mais elle avait argué qu'elle tenait à le faire elle – même. Il avait été visiblement très étonné de sa demande et avait certainement hésité à insister avant de la regarder. Il avait consentit à lui pourvoir une aiguille et quelques fils, non sans avoir ensorcelé l'aiguille au préalable. Il était tout sauf stupide. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi il avait cédé. Peut-être avait-il senti que sa demande représentait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans les activités usuellement imposées aux filles de la noblesse, ayant toujours été encouragée par sa mère à lire plutôt qu'à se concentrer sur ses points de croix. Cependant, le temps était long au Dark Castle et même les livres ne suffisaient pas toujours à vider complètement son esprit, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Bien que la lecture soit un remède universel à son humble opinion, elle devait bien admettre que parfois, se plonger dans des aventures passionnantes sans jamais rien faire d'autre pouvait la lasser après un livre ou deux dans la même journée. Belle s'était également rappelé avec nostalgie combien son père, bien que fier d'elle, se désespérait souvent de son indépendance et de son obstination à ne pas respecter les coutumes, arguant qu'elle ne serait jamais une dame digne de ce nom. Elle s'était donc replongée dans ces arts qu'elle avait auparavant en horreur, en pensant ironiquement que son père serait désormais ravi, alors même qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir.

Elle commença à piquer son aiguille dans le tissu blanc en prétendant ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« -Si la neige commence à tomber, il sera bien plus difficile d'aller récupérer un sapin digne de ce nom, d'autant plus s'il gèle. »

Il laissa son rouet pour se tourner complètement vers elle et elle mit tous ses efforts à prétendre qu'elle était totalement absorbée par le mouvement de l'aiguille.

« -Et pourquoi diable aurions – nous besoin d'un sapin ? »

Elle sourit doucement et posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux.

« -Que serait Noël sans sapin ? »

Il la regarda longuement puis émit un de ses fameux rires qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier et même à rechercher malgré elle.

« -Noël ? Vous parlez de cette petite fête durant laquelle le commun des mortels accroche des chaussettes aux cheminées et se raconte des histoires au coin du feu avant de s'échanger quelques menus présents sous un arbre à la portée symbolique ? En quoi cela me concernerait-il ? »

Elle sourit un peu plus et secoua la tête.

« -Ne soyez pas méprisant. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous aussi profiter de cette fête réservée au ''commun des mortels'', dont je fais partie, je vous le rappelle. »

Il lui adressa un sourire tordu.

« -Vous voulez métamorphoser le Dark Castle en maison de lutins et mettre la Bête sous un arbre dont les aiguilles sont un calvaire à ramasser ? »

Il leva le bras d'un mouvement brusque, doigt pointé vers le ciel.

« -Ne pensez – vous pas... »

Il agita le deuxième de la même manière.

« -Que serait hautement absurde ? »

Elle se contenta de rire et de se relever.

« -Je pense surtout que ce serait l'occasion de rendre le château plus chaleureux pendant quelques jours. »

Il ne put retenir un de ses rires haut perché qui le caractérisait.

« -Nous parlons du Dark Castle, dearie. Je pense que son nom est déjà un indicateur du fait qu'il n'est pas censé être ''chaleureux''. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, arborant l'air de mère autoritaire qu'elle aimait montrer parfois, lorsqu'il se montrait particulièrement frustrant et récalcitrant devant l'une de ses demandes.

« -Je pense que cela vous ferait du bien, un peu de bonne humeur ne vous tuerai pas. »

« -Vous en êtes certaine ? Mais comme vous le pointez bien à propos, je ne pense pas que l'état d'excitation fébrile des fêtes et moi-même soient un mélange très harmonieux. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre fin à mes jours d'une manière si peu élégante. »

Il perdit lentement son sourire et la fixa avec sérieux. Il l'était assez rarement pour qu'elle reconnaisse directement son regard et elle se demanda ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel changement d'attitude en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« -Aucun Noël n'a été célébré ici jusqu'à présent. Et il en restera ainsi, » ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et se pencha un peu pour être à sa hauteur, étant donné qu'il était assis sur son tabouret.

« -Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait justement temps de changer la tradition ? »  
Il la regarda longuement puis se détourna d'elle et retourna à son rouet.

« -Non, je ne pense pas. »

Belle secoua la tête et s'éloigna, attristée. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à un refus aussi catégorique. Et si la patience ne suffisait pas, elle organiserait la fête elle-même. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse se lamenter dans son coin comme le monstre qu'il se donnait tant de mal à incarner.

Elle n'avait aucune idée que sa suggestion avait ranimé des souvenirs douloureux à son maître et que, si ses souvenirs avaient été moins vivaces, peut-être aurait-il accepté ou remarqué qu'elle avait renoncé à son projet beaucoup trop facilement.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

 _Deux semaines avant Noël_

Rumplestiltskin passa les portes de son château de manière aussi magistrale et bruyante que possible. Il sourit pour lui-même, conscient de la nature exhibitionniste et le goût pour le spectaculaire qu'il avait développé au fil des ans en tant qu'être le plus puissant de tous les royaumes.

Il revenait d'une contrée lointaine où il avait conclut un deal des plus distrayant. Deal qui incluait entre autre deux amants séparés par leurs familles respectives, un mariage secret, un peu de magie et la rumeur d'une fin tragique. Pendant ce temps, les deux tourtereaux coulaient des jours heureux loin d'ici. Il sourit, conscient que cette histoire fascinerait bien des générations alors qu'en réalité, tout se résumait à une banale fin heureuse.

Le Dark One s'était absenté quelques jours pour régler cette histoire, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Son entrée fracassante était destinée à sa gouvernante. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris quand il avait découvert Belle l'attendre au retour de chacun de ses voyages, sa surprise faisant rapidement place à ce qui ressemblait très fortement à de la joie quand elle le voyait rentrer chez lui. Il avait été plus qu'abasourdi en constatant qu'elle semblait se languir de sa compagnie. Il s'était rendu compte que personne n'avait été heureux de le voir revenir depuis très longtemps. Il s'était également étonné lui-même en constatant que l'avis de Belle comptait pour lui. Il se complaisait d'ordinaire dans la peur qu'il inspirait. Mais il avait dû admettre d'un autre côté que les discussions de sa servante lui manquaient tout autant de son côté et que son enthousiasme à l'idée de la revoir le ravissait.

La seule raison possible était évidemment qu'elle l'amusait, voilà tout. Elle était l'une des seules personnes douée d'une intelligence décente, même lui ne pouvait lui contester. Il aimait juste l'entendre babiller. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison.

Cependant, personne ne vint l'accueillir comme d'ordinaire. Il fronça les sourcils, bien que ses écailles ne le montre pas plus que cela, et commença par se rendre dans la grande salle. La pièce était impeccablement nettoyée (excepté les coins évidemment, Belle n'était pas une ménagère dans l'âme) mais aucune petite brune à l'horizon. Il continua sa recherche par la bibliothèque. Il ne pensa même pas à commencer par la chambre qu'il avait finit par lui offrir au bout de quelques jours : si Belle ne restait pas à le harceler de questions, elle avait le nez dans un livre dans l'une des tours.  
Mais après ne pas l'avoir trouvé là - bas, Rumple commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, et même s'il n'était pas contre l'imprévu de temps à autre, il préférait largement lorsque tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, au millimètre près. Il vérifia sans conviction sa chambre. Après tout, les humains tombaient malades parfois à ce qu'il paraissait, elle pouvait très bien avoir attrapé un rhume à errer dehors en plein hiver.

Il sentit son esprit s'emballer. Avait – elle été assez stupide pour tenter de fuir malgré sa parole ? En avait-elle eu assez de leur marché ? Il est vrai que dernièrement, elle avait semblé contrariée qu'il refuse de fêter Noël, mais il n'avait pas prit cela au sérieux. Il n'allait pas céder à tous ses caprices. Il n'avait aucune envie de fêter Noël. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces sortes de réjouissances, et la seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire sourire de jour précis était partie. Il chassa ses pensées aussi fortement qu'il le put et se concentra sur la grande absente des lieux.  
Il était vrai également qu'il l'avait vu fouiner ici et là dans le château en essayant d'être discrète et elle semblait toujours un peu coupable lorsqu'il la surprenait. Cependant, cela ne correspondait pas du tout à Belle, pas à ce qu'il savait d'elle. Mais quand les trois folles démoniaques avaient capturé sa servante, il avait de suite pensé à une tentative de fuite...

Il finit par disparaître dans un nuage mauve en souhaitant se trouver là où elle était. Il réapparut en pleine forêt, et un vent glacial souffla à ce moment là. Il pesta et lança un petit sort pour se mettre à l'abri, quand il vit la traîtresse devant lui.

La petite peste portait la cape verte qu'il lui avait donné pour aller dehors lorsqu'elle devait étendre le linge, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à la remplacer trop vite au moment où elle avait exprimé sa surprise, et ajoutant qu'une gouvernante morte de froid représentait peu d'intérêt.  
S'il avait encore le moindre doute sur ses intentions, elles furent balayées d'un geste quand il vit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'épée de sa vitrine, qu'elle nettoyait régulièrement. Elle gardait le nez en l'air, oublieuse de ce qui l'entourait, savourant sans doute sa liberté retrouvée. Il n'allait pas laisser l'illusion durer longtemps.

Pris d'une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, il approcha rapidement d'elle et saisit son bras.  
« -Je pensais que vous étiez une femme de parole, mais je me suis visiblement trompé. »  
Elle sursauta et le regarda, choquée et effrayée. Elle avait bien des raisons de l'être, d'ailleurs.

« -Rumplestiltskin ?... »

Il eut un sourire mauvais et les téléporta dans la grande salle de son château.  
« -Vous avez cru que vous pourriez partir aussi facilement ? Profiter de mon absence, en me volant qui plus est ?! Je vous croyais plus maligne que cela, dearie. Ne vous attendez pas à pouvoir quitter le château avant que vous ne soyez devenue vieille femme. »

Trahi. Ridicule. Enragé. Voilà comme il se sentait. Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de lui, qu'elle était honnête. Il n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle soit assez stupide pour tenter de lui échapper. Mais à l'évidence, elle lui avait simplement fait les yeux doux pour qu'il baisse sa garde, et, idiot qu'il était, il avait fait confiance à ce visage d'ange.  
Elle le regarda, et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi en comprenant la signification de ses mots.

« - Quoi ?... Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Il sourit en entendant ses suppliques inutiles, sentant la Bête qu'il essayait de maîtriser en sa présence reprendre ses droits sur lui.

« - N'essayez pas de gagner du temps. Vous savez comment je traite ceux qui ne respectent par les deals, et vous avez vu de vos propres yeux comment je m'occupe des voleurs. Dans votre cas, vous cumulez les deux. »

Elle le regarda et lâcha l'épée au sol, consciente que l'objet ne faisait que la rendre plus coupable.

« -Je n'essayais pas de m'enfuir ! »

Il avança dangereusement, à deux doigts de l'enfermer de nouveau dans ses cachots pour lui faire passer l'envie de tester ses limites de nouveau.

« - Vraiment ? Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez loin du Dark Castle, vos habits de voyage sur le dos et une épée aux propriétés magiques, l'un de MES biens dans les mains ? J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose clochait, vous sembliez manigancer je ne sais quoi, j'aurai dû savoir que vous prépariez votre fuite ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête. Il sourit sans joie, convaincu qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle allait avouer sa traîtrise, avant qu'il n'entende le murmure à peine audible qui sortait de sa bouche.

« -J'étais partie couper un sapin. »

Il la regarda et sentit sa colère faiblir d'un coup et ses bras pendre de chaque côté de son corps en une seconde.

« - Pardon ? »

Elle releva la tête et semblait contrite, mais également en colère.

« - J'étais partie couper un sapin », reprit – elle plus fort, « pour le salon. »

Il la regarda et il sentit la colère remonter. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son initiative ou à sa dernière remarque.

« - Je croyais avoir été clair... de plus, le sapin n'aurait pas été bien grand. Vous l'auriez porté sur vos épaules ? N'auriez-vous pas pu prévoir un mensonge un peu plus crédible ? »

Elle le regarda et se redressa de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il tournait son initiative en dérision. Il retint de justesse un sourire. Il n'était pas grand pour un homme et elle restait bien plus petite que lui. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, elle n'impressionnerait jamais personne. Cependant, il ne fut pas long à regretter ses pensées.

« - Pas de Noël au château, je me souviens ! Vous préférez vous cloîtrer chez vous à filer de l'or sur votre rouet pour oublier Dieu seul sait quoi, étant donné que vous ne laissez personne voir qui vous êtes vraiment, ou vos peines ! Vous refusez d'être un tant soit peu heureux quand tous les autres hommes sur terre profitent de cette trêve dans l'année, où on met de côté tous les problèmes quotidiens. Vous avez vécu des événements terribles, je l'ai compris, et Noël vous insupporte parce que vous refusez tout simplement d'être heureux pour une minute ! Vous croyez que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi de passer mon premier Noël loin de ma famille et de mes amis, insensible, insupportable borné, grincheux que vous êtes ?! »

Il aurait dû rétorquer quelque chose, mais il resta béat alors qu'elle continuait sa diatribe.

« - Et vous me suspectez de trahir ma promesse alors que je ne vous ai jamais donné de raison de douter de moi. J'essayais de rendre tout le monde un peu plus heureux pour les fêtes, mais je n'ai fais que perdre mon temps parce que vous ne voulez tout simplement pas être heureux ! »

Il la fixa sans pouvoir parler et il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas fini, lorsqu'un événement inattendu se produisit. Quelques morceaux blancs dégringolèrent du ciel, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus dru. Les flocons commencèrent à tomber, recouvrant lentement les parterres des jardins du Dark Castle. Belle se tourna vers la fenêtre et pour un instant, une lueur de pure joie enfantine rayonna sur son visage et ses jambes semblaient vouloir la jeter dehors pour savourer la neige. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ou dire quoique ce soit, elle retourna son attention vers lui et le fusilla du regard avant de tourner des talons et se diriger vraisemblablement vers sa chambre.  
Il prit soudainement conscience de deux choses : premièrement, elle avait obéit et n'était pas ressortie dans l'instant profiter de la neige, quoiqu'elle en ait visiblement eu l'envie et qu'il savait qu'elle attendait cela avec impatience depuis plusieurs jour. Et deuxièmement, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui délivrer ses quatre vérités aussi sérieusement sans repartir dans un cercueil ou en tout cas dans un état qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Et encore moins en reconnaissant que la personne, quelque qu'elle soit, puisse avoir raison.

RB 

_Noël_

Belle évita Rumple les jours suivants. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle lui ait parlé ainsi sans subir sa colère par la suite, mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison et que, s'il ne la punissait pas, c'était qu'il en était conscient lui aussi. Et il lui semblait que les conséquences réelles avaient été presque pires que de subir sa colère. Ils avaient vécu dans une parfaite ignorance l'un de l'autre.

Elle se contenta de remplir ses tâches quotidiennes sans lui parler les rares fois qu'ils se croisaient. Heureusement pour elle, le Dark One semblait l'éviter lui aussi. Il s'éclipsait rapidement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, et la journée pouvait passer sans qu'ils ne se voient une seule fois. Elle devait bien admettre que sa compagnie lui manquait, tout comme ses mimiques excentriques et sa voix haut perchée, mais elle était d'un autre côté toujours aussi en colère.  
La princesse ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de repousser toutes chances d'égayer un peu le quotidien qui se présentait à lui. Certes, sa notion de l'amusement se résumait à torturer les voleurs de baguettes magiques et à récupérer des enfants dans tout le royaume, mais elle savait aussi qu'il appréciait rire de manière plus normale de temps à autre, par exemple quand il arrêtait de tisser et s'asseyait pour simplement parler.

A l'approche de Noël, elle sentait son cœur s'alourdir peu à peu. Elle se rendait compte que ce serait la seule année durant laquelle elle n'aurait pas festoyé, en plus de ne pas être avec sa famille. Le soir même, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre après avoir accompli ses corvées habituelles. Elle pensa à son père, à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Avait-il organisé une fête malgré tout en essayant de ne pas laisser la tristesse le gagner comme elle le souhaitait, ou s'était-il retranché seul et malheureux?

Belle s'assit sur son lit et prit son oreiller, celui-là même que Rumplestiltskin lui avait donné la nuit où Robin Hood s'était introduit dans le château, et sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû au mal du pays, à son père, à sa dispute avec Rumple qu'elle avait finit pas considérer comme... comme qui exactement ? Son maître, certainement pas. Son ami ? Sûrement, même si parfois les mots semblait étrangement insuffisants. Elle se sentait juste seule et malheureuse alors que tout le monde devrait être heureux ce soir là dans son imagination.  
Peut-être Rumple avait-il raison. Peut-être attachait-elle trop d'importance à toutes ces traditions et qu'elle devrait grandir et se faire à sa nouvelle vie au Dark Castle. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en acceptant de sauver son royaume. Une vie auprès du Dark One, ce qui incluait implicitement l'arrêt de toutes réjouissances. Elle avait osé espérer qu'il en serait autrement depuis que la Bête avait commencé à s'ouvrir à elle, mais elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Elle allait se changer pour la nuit quand elle entendit un léger toc-toc à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Rumple ne s'embarrassait jamais de telles politesses habituellement. En vérité, il n'était jamais venu toquer à sa porte et lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle, il attendait simplement le lendemain matin ou il la faisait apparaître dans la pièce faisant office de salon. Elle se demanda s'il prenait des gants à cause de leur dispute, et de son comportement étrange de ces derniers temps. Elle se leva de son lit et approcha sans ouvrir la porte.

« - Oui ? »

« - J'ai besoin de vous au rez-de-chaussée, » lui parvint la voix étouffée de Rumple à travers la porte.

Elle sentit l'indignation monter en elle. Comment osait-il venir réclamer ses services alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui ce soir là ? Il ne manquait sûrement pas de culot, si ce n'est de délicatesse ou de tact.

« - Je vous remercie mais je préfère rester dans ma chambre, » répondit-elle avec tout le sarcasme qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix.

Elle crut entendre un soupir avant que la voix ne reprenne :

« - Belle, pourriez-vous descendre dans le salon lorsque vous serez prête ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à un claquement de langue agacé et s'apprêta à réitérer son refus, plus fermement encore, lorsque la voix la coupa net avec trois simples petits mots.

« - S'il – vous – plaît ? »

Belle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu et dut se pincer pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas mais qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu le Dark One, Rumplestilskin lui demander poliment quelque chose. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer son maître debout derrière sa porte, attendant sa réponse. Il était toujours malicieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui demander d'exécuter une tâche, exigeant et parfois même grossier. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre ses demandes en formes, malgré les nombreuses fois qu'elle lui ait fait remarqué qu'il pouvait demander plus gentiment, et le résultat serait sensiblement le même, hormis qu'elle serait plus encline à obéir.

La jeune servante tombait donc des nues. Elle se retrouva muette quelques secondes et elle se figura sans mal le sourire amusé qu'il lui aurait adressé s'il l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle ignorait que la personne en question attendait sa réponse avec une nervosité à peine dissimulée.  
Belle ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de répondre, encore trop estomaquée par la soudaine courtoisie de Rumple, alors même qu'ils étaient censés être en froid. Elle l'informa qu'elle consentait à descendre dans quelques minutes, et elle entendit le bruit de ses bottes claquer sur le sol du corridor alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Belle prit le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant de se décider à sortir de sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'espionnait pas, même s'il était peu probable qu'elle le sache si jamais c'était bien le cas, et commença à marcher en direction des escaliers. Elle passa devant l'aile ouest, où se trouvait les appartements de Rumple. Si elle avait respecté son interdiction de s'y rendre malgré sa curiosité grandissante, elle avait été admise dans son laboratoire depuis un moment. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser les progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis dans leurs relations. Comment en était-elle arrivé à apprécier son maître, après avoir eu tellement peur de lui le soir de son arrivée, elle ne le saurait jamais réellement. Elle supposait que cela résultait de nombreux efforts de sa part, à tenter de percer l'amure qu'il mettait entre lui et le monde, et aussi de l'autorisation de Rumple de la laisser entrer également.

Elle était donc un peu anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il lui voulait, après leur dernière altercation, la plus violente qu'ils aient eu à ce jour depuis l'incident Locksley comme disait Rumple. Belle ne pouvait croire qu'il lui veuille du mal cependant. Il ne lui en avait jamais fait, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il le serait jamais envers elle. Elle ignorait d'où elle tenait cette certitude, mais elle ne l'abandonnait pas.

Elle finit par se tenir devant les portes du salon, qui étaient étrangement closes. Elles ne l'étaient d'ordinaire jamais, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Elle hésita et respira profondément avant d'avancer et les portes s'ouvrirent seules alors qu'elle entrait.  
Elle fut momentanément aveuglée par la lumière et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle crut avancer en plein rêve pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle tourna autour d'elle et resta éblouie par les lumières des nombreuses bougies mais surtout par l'immense sapin qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, chargé de nombreuses décorations dont certaines illuminaient anormalement l'arbre, signe qu'elles étaient alimentées par de la magie.

Elle approcha lentement en admirant tout ce que ses yeux pouvaient percevoir, comme par exemple la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dehors, la nappe rouge sur la table, le houx sur la cheminée... elle remarqua les petits détails auxquels il avait consenti malgré son dégoût marqué pour la fête, et les efforts qu'il avait dû déployer pour la rendre heureuse. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit, Rumplestiltskin avait fait cela pour elle, même s'il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas.

« - J'espère que vous ne vous plaindrez pas demain matin lorsqu'il faudra tout nettoyer. »

Belle sursauta et le vit, assit à sa chaise, feignant la nonchalance et la regardant à peine. Elle lui sourit et franchit la distance qui les séparait pour se poster à côté de sa chaise.

« - C'est splendide ! Comment... »

Il fit un geste excentrique de la main.

« - Aucune idée, dearie. Réfléchissez, aurais-je laissé des lutins entrer ici pour transformer ma demeure en … ceci ? »

Elle rit légèrement.

« - Je ne blâmerai pas les lutins. Je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui avez organisé tout cela. »

Il leva la tête vers elle et fit mine d'être surpris.

« - Oh, et pourquoi aurais – je fais cela ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et s'appuya sur la table en faisant attention à la nappe.

« - Parce que vous savez que j'avais raison. »

Il lui accorda un de ses fameux rires et bougea légèrement sa tête d'une geste brusque.

« - Éclairez ma lanterne je vous prie. »

Elle sourit et pencha la tête vers lui.

« - Vous avez compris que j'avais raison à propos de vous. Votre passé vous pèse, et peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, fêter quelque chose que vous jugez d'aussi trivial que Noël vous est douloureux. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé, et j'espère qu'un jour vous accepterez de raconter ce qui vous fait souffrir à quelqu'un, et que cette personne vous aidera à trouver la paix et à recommencer à apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie. »

Elle sourit de nouveau et leva les bras pour désigner toute la salle par son geste.

« - Vous avez fait tout cela pour moi ?... »

Il sourit très légèrement en reconnaissant cette question, celle-là même qu'elle lui avait posé après qu'il lui ait offert la bibliothèque.

« - Eh bien, vous teniez réellement à cette petite fête, n'est – ce pas ? »

Elle pencha la tête puis la hocha sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

« - Je n'aurai jamais pensé que passer Noël loin de ma famille serait comme ceci. »

Il sentit son propre sourire se faner et se transformer en grimace avant qu'elle ne se lève et tourne sur elle – même. Il aimait l'entendre parler d'elle même, de sa vie d'avant, et même temps haïssait cela, car il se sentait étonnamment coupable dans ses moments là.

« - Regardez autour de vous ! Vous avez réussi à rendre le Dark Castle accueillant finalement ! »

Il sentit son sourire renaître et il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas l'effacer de son visage alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

« - Je crois me rappeler qu'une certaine personne m'ait fait remarqué que cela ne me tuerai pas avant de tenter de s'enfuir. »

Elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« -Je vous répète que je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir. »

Il sourit et leva la main avec autant d'excentricité que d'ordinaire.

« -Vous êtes sortie sans mon accord. Et vous m'avez crié dessus avant de partir comme une furie dans votre chambre. »

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement contrarié.

« - Si vous m'aviez donné votre accord pour le sapin, je ne serai pas sorti et vous m'avez crié dessus. Si vous ne m'aviez pas traité de menteuse je n'aurai pas crié. »

« -C'est vous qui avez commencé tout cela seule en n'obéissant pas. »

« -Et moi je dis que vous avez un très mauvais caractère. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Comme la première fois, il resta figé par la surprise, puis il se surprit à sourire et à hésiter à lui rendre son étreinte. Il sentit son mouvement de surprise quand il effleura ses bras et il eut peur qu'elle ne le repousse, mais elle le serra au contraire plus fort avant de le relâcher quelques secondes plus tard.

« - En fait, c'est gentil d'avoir fait tout ça... Moi aussi, je n'ai pas aimé rester à l'écart. Merci de vous excuser. J'ai été dure également, et j'en suis désolée. »

Il la regarda, de plus en plus surpris par sa petite servante. Elle était imprévisible, et malgré son don de voyance, il était toujours stupéfait de ses réactions et de ses paroles. Tentant de garder contenance, il se racla la gorge.

« - M'excuser ? Pour quoi donc ? Je ne crois pas m'être jamais excusé devant vous. »

Elle rit de nouveau, et il sentit son ventre se tordre bizarrement en la voyant. Il se fustigea intérieurement sans comprendre sa propre réaction.

« - Je crois que c'est justement ce que vous venez de faire. Et je ne perds pas espoir que vous ne le disiez un jour. Après tout, c'est le soir des miracles : je commence à croire que le premier s'est déjà produit quand vous êtes venu me chercher. »

Il se demanda vaguement à quoi elle faisait référence, quand elle prit ses mains et le traîna vers le sapin.

« - Venez ! »

Il la suivit, d'abord trop perturbé par le fait qu'elle ait prit ses mains – trop de contact humain en peu de temps – et commença ensuite à se poser des questions.

« - Que faîtes vous ?... »

Elle le laissa planté devant le sapin avant de se diriger vers sa vitrine à objets. Elle l'ouvrit négligemment, maintenant habituée à fouiller parmi les diverses babioles pour les nettoyer. Il l'entendit marmonner alors qu'elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Elle finit par laisser échapper un petit cri de joie et se tourna vers lui.

« - Je savais que vous ne le trouveriez pas ici ! Je n'ai pas pu l'empaqueter, mais je suppose que cela fera l'affaire... »

Il la regarda sans rien comprendre alors qu'elle lui tendait un foulard blanc, parsemé de petits motifs qu'il supposait être des arabesques et reconnut le travail d'aiguille qu'elle avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« - Il est si mal fait ?.. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très réussi, mais je vous vois souvent en porter, et je me suis dis que... »

Il la regarda, la confusion le gagnant peu à peu.

« - Pourquoi diable me donnez-vous... »

Elle rit et lui tendit plus franchement le petit bout de tissu.

« - Votre cadeau bien sûr ! »

Il la regarda et ses pupilles dorées se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans trop y croire, il saisit lentement le foulard, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le reprenne au dernier moment et ne lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une cruelle plaisanterie. Au lieu de ça, il tourna lentement le tissu entre ses mains crochues, et le blanc du tissu semblait faire tâche contre sa peau.

Il étudia le foulard, son foulard, réalisa-t-il. Il observa chaque détail avec attention. Il ne portait jamais de blanc ou presque, et il se rendit compte que cela devait être un morceau d'une de ses chemises déchirée après une de ses expéditions, chose rare mais qui arrivait parfois. Elle n'avait rien dû trouvé d'autre comme matériau, supposa-t-il. Elle avait cousu des motifs avec un tissu rouge. Le tissu des rideaux, reconnut-t-il sans y croire, ceux qu'elle avait tenté d'enlever et qui avaient fini déchirés dans l'opération.

Les formes étaient hésitantes, imparfaites et les contours étaient d'une toute autre couleur que les motifs. Rien à voir avec les brocards sophistiqués qu'il portait habituellement. Ce n'était pas parfait, ni aussi élégant que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Et pourtant, toutes ses autres possessions lui parurent fades comparé à ce que personne n'aurait prit pour autre chose qu'un torchon.  
Il releva la tête et fut surpris de sentir ses yeux plus humides que d'ordinaire et il fut soudain heureux que la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux cachent bien ses sentiments. Ses allées et venues dans le château, sa recherche pour une aiguille et du fil, tout s'expliquait, et le résultat final était l'assemblage de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver tout en essayant de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Belle le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose, inquiète et impatiente à la fois.

« - Alors ?... Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez fait en décorant la salle, mais... »

Elle fut coupée net quand il retira le foulard en soie qu'il portait ce soir là et le laissa négligemment au sol. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien le seul à porter du noir à Noël au moment où arrangea _son_ foulard autour de son cou sans un mot en se contenant de la regarder. Elle sentit son cœur bondir et eut envie de se jeter à cou. Elle n'en fit rien, mais son sourire radieux réchauffa plus la pièce que le feu de la cheminée. Elle réalisa qu'il aurait désormais le foulard pour penser à elle, en plus de la petite tasse ébréchée qu'il avait gardé malgré les dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui proposa de lui faire la lecture au coin de la cheminée, lui assis sur son rouet. Il la suivit, vaguement conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à l'écouter lire au coin du feu comme le ''commun des mortels'' dont il s'était moqué auparavant. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Peut-être qu'un miracle s'était véritablement produit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se réjouir à Noël de nouveau sans Baelfire à ses côtés. Il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait à vrai dire. Il avait fallu que sa prisonnière décide de le faire sourire et de le rendre un peu plus agréable pour donner lieu à l'une des plus violentes disputes qu'ils aient jamais eu et à cette situation surréaliste.

Oui, il pouvait finit par apprendre à apprécier Noël de nouveau grâce à sa petite prisonnière. Et à surtout apprendre à ne jamais la contrarier, étant donné la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait après une réconciliation.

 **The End**


End file.
